


Old Enough

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire knows he is old enough to choose whom to love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because it won't leave me alone to work in peace. There. I hope my muse is happy. Because I certainly am. :)

 

 

 

 

“I think I am old enough to decide whom to love... andso are you!”

The words pierce Killian's heart and he feels it bleedout a warm relief all over his being. Baelfire, thebrave young man has just confessed his feelings for him and isnow challenging his. How many times had this boystripped him of his walls and left him defenseless,open, and vulnerable. Too many in the short time theyhad been together that Killian has lostcount. And every time it would leave him in awe and shock.He thought it couldn't get any worse. The feelingshe so desperately tried to tie down, hide and beat tonothingness just keeps growing with each passingday. Baelfire knows it and that is why he is upset. He knows what Killian truly feels. And how couldhe not? The older man mentally berates himself for thinking hecould fool such a wise young man. How truly ignorant he is to think Baelfire hadn't noticed by now.

Tears ran down Baelfire's cheeks but he makes noeffort to wipe them away. His beautiful face now shining inthe moonlight as he looks up at the older man before him– his expression clearly begging for understanding, truth, and love.

There was no need for that, obviously. Killianwas his and has been from the moment he set his eyeson him. It was a force that cannot be fought. It wasfate. There was no use fighting it now. To deny itwould just be cowardice. And Killian realized hehad been a coward for far too long - it’s time to do thebrave thing.

Trembling fingers wipe away Baelfire's tears. His beautiful boy... how he longed to touch himthis way, gently and without inhibition. To make himfeel loved and valued - to let him know how precioushe is. “Bae.” He says in a tone onlymeant for the boy near him. “I am sorry. I was a coward.It was never my intention to hurt you.Forgive me.”

Baelfire closes his eyes as he leans in to the touch, Killian's calloused fingers feeling ever so warm against his tear stained cheek. “I love you.” He sayswith a choked sob.

The words resonate in Killian's ears joined by the sound of his heart beating like drums in his chest until he hears and feels nothing else. 

Killian tilts Bae's chin to face him. “I was afraid my feelings would scare you Baelfire.” He says. “Now I know I was wrong. You mean more to me than you can imagine. And I never want to let you go.”

Killian's last words were cut off when Baelfire crushes his lips against his. His kisses are lingering and a little desperate. Killian opens his mouth to respond, devouring soft lips he had only before dreamed of tasting. And it was just as he imagined - like sweet watermelon liquor - it was mind numbing and dizzying that Killian had to hold Bae tight and keep both of them steady for fear of losing his footing. He pulled Baelfire closer while the boy had his way with his lips: nibbling, biting, and licking. Until now, he had only dreamed about this. Now that it was truly happening, his mind and body felt overwhelmed. Soon he felt too dizzy to even respond to Bae's kisses. “Baelfire...” a whisper so softly escapes his bruised mouth as if pleading for mercy from the kisses that may soon kill him and take him to heaven.

Baelfire stops. "I'm sorry." He says sheepishy. Killian smiles a dumbfounded smile. “Don't ever apologize for your kisses,” he says, "I just think we should go somewhere else where its a bit more private."

Baelfire's cheeks flush a deep crimson. With one last smirk Killian pulls the boy and they make their way towards the captain's chamber, leaving the deck silent once again in the night.


End file.
